A Girl with Hidden Talents
by Twi-chick34
Summary: Bella plays Edward's piano while Edward is gone, but what she doesn't know is that him and his family are actually there, listening after they return early.
1. Bella's POV

**A Girl's Hidden Talents 1:**

**Ok, So.. I was thinking about writing this for a while and... It's something that I thought would be cute to write. So.. I hope all of you guys and gals enjoy this :) (All the links for the songs are on my profile under the title name.) This is right after Eclipse, but before Breaking Dawn. Songs are ""Song to the World" Music by Vadim Kiselev, "My Dreams" by Kat Spencer, "Everytime we touch" by CASCADA, and "Take Me Home" by US" **

**P.S. You should listen to these songs when the time comes for each. ;)**

***I do not own the Twilight series, but I did write this fanficiton. So.. as usual all credit of Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up this morning laying in bed with my gorgeous Edward, and he was staring at me smiling. He turned over and I noticed he was shirtless. He looked slightly sad. "Edward?" I asked.. my voice heavy with sleep.

"I have to go hunt. I will be out of the house with my entire family for about an hour and a half ... I don't want to leave you alone though." I chuckled and cupped my hand to the side of his cheek.

"Edward.. I will be alright. Don't worry. I am probably just going to call my mom, and... well... just savor my lips for you.. until you return." I said, trying to be seductive. Edward looked out the window chuckling. "What? Was it something I said?"

"No.. it's what Emmet said in response." I blushed.

"They heard?" I whined, completely embarrassed. I could hear Emmet's booming laughter from outside. I blushed a deep red, throwing the blanket over my head.

"Please come back out." Edward whined in a sad way, striking my urge to come out.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... I miss your beautiful face. I want to see it before I leave." I smiled and pulled the blanket from my face and his was rigth above mine. I had no idea his face was that close so in truth it startled me. "Bella, I love you." He said as he placed his hand gently on my stomach. "I don't believe I could have found anyone better..." He leaned down and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he chuckled as I tried to intensify the kiss. He pulled away and kissed my cheek. "I love you... but until we meet again, enjoy yourself." Edward kissed my lips quickly again and jumped out of the window. I ran to the window and yelled, "I love you to! Be safe and careful!" Then I heard him yell to me from a far distance.

"I will!" And then... I was alone, I didn't really mind it, but when Edward was gone... I didn't like it. I decided I should probably call my mother. It was ten in the morning here, and it would be one o'clock there. Perfect. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. The phone rang four times and Renee picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Oh hey baby. How are you?" Renee asked.

"I am great. I spent the night at Edward's."

"Oh, so how was that?" I giggled. I.. I really loved talking to my mother. She could be both a best friend and a parent when it was needed.

"Well... it was and still is great. He... wraps his arms around my waist when I sleep, and kisses me good-night... mom... I know he is the right one for me." My mom sighed in happiness.

"I am glad. It's good to see a guy be in love with you this much, even though he is the very first guy... you are very lucky honey... really." I sighed.

"Thank you mom, so how is everything with Phil's baseball stuff that he is doing?"

"Well he-" And more than I thought, my conversation with my mom helped me.. to feel really happy. She was happy for me... as I was happy for her when she met Phil.

Our conversation lasted for a half hour... until she said she had to go, so now... here I was again... bored... without my Edward. I had a whole extra hour... and this saddened me slightly. I decided to run somewhere really fast. I got in my truck and drove to the music store and bought music sheets and a music book. And I got back home in twenty minutes. I know had about forty minutes... and I completely focused on the music sheets.

I do remember when I was younger that I did have a love for the piano. The notes, the melodies of the piano. The sound of the lullaby Edward wrote for me... and that's why I bought music sheets. I was going to write something for Edward... or two things... I did remember that after I left pheonix that I written a song called Everytime we touch** (Link on my profile "Everytime we touch" by CASCADA) **for Edward...with out a piano The other song I had just wrote now, called Take me home **(Also on my profile. "Take Me Home" by US**. I just hoped I wouldn't embarrass my self by him hearing my singing. It wasn't good when I was little, so I sort of just never bothered to ever sing again. Now... I had twenty minutes before he would be back, so I decided to play it now.

I pulled a song out of my memory... Song of the world... by Vadim Kiselev... it was a pretty piece. I walked over to Edward's grand piano, moving my fingers over the glossy black paint and sat down. I positioned my fingers over the keys and let out a deep breath and began.

The music peacefully came from the piano and I was surprised with myself.. that I could do this... I was happy that I could. The music flowed and came as peacefully as it went. I decided to open the windows to help make me more at ease. And it helped. Now I continued the previous song and went it was done I flowed it into "my dreams" by Kat Spencer. It was just as beautiful... I had a feeling like people were behind me, but I ignored the feeling... concentrating on my music. Then when I was finished I pulled out the sheet music I made.

"Ok, come on.. you wrote this song for Edward... you can do it.." I said trying to encourage myself and once again, I positioned my fingers over the keys... hesitantly I pressed down beginning the song.


	2. Edward's POV

**A Girl's Hidden Talents Chapter 2**

**Ok, So I got some really good reviews on my 1st chapter and felt obliged to write a 2nd one. So, I hope you guys and gals enjoy.**

**P.S. You can listen to "Everytime we touch" by CASCADA and "Take Me Home" by US to follow the lyrics in this chapter.**

***I do not own Twilight, but I did write this chapter. So all credit of Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View. **

I leaned down and kissed Bella. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I chuckled as she tried to intensify the kiss.. I was so tempted by her. It gave me such great feelings. I pulled away and kissed her cheek. "I love you... but until we meet again, enjoy yourself." I kissed her lips quickly again and jumped out of the window. I ran towards my family waiting for me in the forest and we began to slowly run. I then heard Bella call to me.

"I love you to! Be safe and careful!" My family smiled at me as we slowed quickly to a walk, to not ran to far for her to hear me. I yelled to her.

"I will!" I didn't want to leave her... not at all. But, my thirst compelled me. My love, and my vampire sides pulled at each other. Jasper sensed my struggle.

"It will all be alright. It's only for a little while." Jasper said, patting my shoulder. I nodded and we continued to run. But no matter as hard as I tried to focus on the hunt.. my love's face kept it's way into my mind. Emmet noticed my distraction and took advantage by wrestling me to the ground. I didn't notice his attack until I hit the ground.

Emmet was on top of me and held me to the ground. "Man! You are really in love aren't you? You can't even hunt anymore can you?" He asked. A little irritated. I smiled as Bella's face came back. "Geez! You used to be fun while hunting, but now... you are just plain boring." I growled at him and tossed him off of me.

"Are you saying Bella is causing this?" I hissed.

"DUDE! I didn't mean it like that! I just mean that... ever since you fell in love you have kind of been distracted. It's like you... no longer are as wild."

"Well... I am still wild." I said winking my eyes. "But... Bella is my everything. I remember you were the same way when you and Rose fell in love. I am not different... I have just changed a little.. but not my personality... my perspective on things." I said. Emmet's smile grew wide and then he lulled his head to the side towards the direction of the house. We were done hunting anyways. I didn't know why... but my whole family ran towards the house and I heard someone playing my piano. It was obviously Bella... she was the only one home... and the song was beautiful.

I smiled and my family smiled back at me. We ran towards the house and we quietly walked into the house. We walked towards the room where the volume was the loudest. And there I found Bella. Sitting on the piano bench playing a beautiful melody... My mother knew what it was. Her mind told me. _She is playing "My Dreams" by Kat Spencer _

I smiled that my mother knew.. and I felt happy to see Bella happy when she playing the piano. And then the song trailed to an end. My mind was at rest and then Bella grabbed a group of music sheets... there were two booklets of stapled music sheets. I then heard her speak. "Ok, come on.. you wrote this song for Edward... you can do it.." She said. My eyes widened. She wrote this for me? "Ok, "Everytime we touch" Let's do this." Bella said to herself. I looked at my family and we stood side by side creating a line in the doorway behind Bella. She didn't even notice we were here. She placed her fingers over the keyboard and took a deep breath, slowly releasing the breath and then pressing her fingers down on the keys. And I didn't expect the next thing, Bella opened her mouth and began to sing.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams._  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard to survive._

She sang as she played. Her voice was gorgeous. This song... she wrote for me? I continued to listen.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

It felt like my heart was restarting. And I felt a sensation of invisible, passionate warmth run threw me. I could read my families thoughts as she played and sang.

_Completely beautiful, proves she does have a talent." Carlisle._

_She is amazing, why did she tell us she couldn't play? She's a beautiful pianist, and singer." Esme_

_Incredible... nearly as good as Edward." Rosalie_

_Ok, this is totally unfair... if I try to touch that damn piano Edward will kill me, but if Bella touches that damn piano he is so happy... well I can't deny it... she is incredible with the piano." Emmet_

_Edward is one lucky guy. She's great." Alice_

_Wow! Really close to Edward's level. This is amazing.. I never thought I would meet anyone that was as good as Edward." Jasper_

I couldn't stop the smile I felt forming. "Beautiful... amazingly beautiful." I whispered at a vampires volume. My family looked at me and nodded their heads in agreement. Bella was amazing.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

And Bella's song slowed and I felt even more in love with this woman. Bella looked up to the ceiling, tears of joy running down her cheeks now. I smiled and sighed in happiness. And Bella turned around to find us standing behind her. She looked at me and blushed, tears falling as she did. I walked over to her and sat on the piano bench next to her. "Did you hear the whole song?" Bella asked me.

"Yes, and it was beautiful. I am happy you feel that way about me... and I feel the same way about you." Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around me and kissed me quickly. "I love you so very much." I said.

"And I love you, my gorgeous vampire." I chuckled and looked at the other music sheet on the piano.

"What is that?" I asked tilting my head towards the other music sheet as my family came into the room to sit down on the sofas facing the piano where Bella and I were.

"Well... I wrote a song for both of us... something we could both sing together." I smiled and pulled the music sheet booklet down, setting it on the music desk.

"Come on let's try it." I said. I looked at my family giving them the look that they could stay. They smiled and nodded. I looked over the notes first.. and it looked like an amazing piece, lyrics and music put together.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked me. I grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, I am sure." Bella blushed again and looked at the music sheet.

"Do you know the notes?" She asked me.

"Yes love." I said and she held her fingers over the keys again and breathed in and out deeply then began to play again.

The piano's part in this song was beautiful and now came the lyrics, and her and I were supposed to sing together.

**_I'm only happy when i'm with you._**

**_Home for me is where you are._**

I looked over at my family who were smiling at us. It was encouraging smiles.

**_I try to smile and push on through. _**

_**But home for me is where you are.** _

I looked at Bella who was smiling at me with complete adortion for me as I smiled back at here with that same meaning.

**_They tell me that I'll make it. It'll only be a while._**

_**But a while lasts forever... without you...**_

_**Send out the alarms. **__**I'm all alone... **_

_**Wrap me in your arms and take me home, **_

_**Take me home... to your arms.**_

I couldn't help but think of the complete beauty of Bella's soul to write these songs. She has a beautiful mind and personality.

_**I won't be happy til I'm with you... Home for me is where you are...**_

_**These four walls are nothing without you. Home for me is where you are.**_

_**They tell me that I'll make it. **__**It'll only be a while. **_

_**But a while lasts forever... without you. **_

_**Send out the Alarms, I'm all alone. **_

_**Wrap me in your arms and take me home.**_

_**Take me home... To your arms.**_

I was completely amazed with my Bella. She was so beautiful and I loved her talents. Her voice, outstanding. Her pianist skills, also outstanding. She was my match in all ways including music. The next line I had to sing myself.

**_Send out the alarms, I'm all alone. _**

Bella sang next.

_**Wrap me in your arms, and take me home. **_

Then I sang the first two words three times and then Bella and I would sing together again.

_**Take. Me. Home! **_

_**Take. Me. Home!**_

_**Take. Me. Home!**_

And we sang the last sentence together.

_**To your arms. **_

I felt completely happy. My family clapped and within a flash I had Bella, spining us around in circle in a happy way twice and I set her on her feet and hugged her. "You know it's true." I said.

"What is?" She asked.

"That I will always want to be taken home, which is where you are."

"And that's the same for me." Bella said. I smiled and placed my lips on hers. Her kiss intensified and I felt at peace.

"You truly are **A Girl with Hidden Talents.**"

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Thanks and please review ;)**


End file.
